Rose
by rose carnea
Summary: A new girl is found and the team decide to allow her to join the team. But who is she? What's her mysterious past?


Rose

**The girl Rose is really based on me. I also gave her my personality and looks. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

Jinja, Bren, Dax, Chase and Beyal were freezing. Trying to find Trying to find Chase's father was hard work and they also hadn't eaten much food for days.

"I'm still trying to find a nice hotel nearby, but nada. Nothing!" Bren complained.

"We're in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees and bushes, so why on earth are you trying to find a hotel? It's unlikely! You're supposed to be looking for Chase's dad! Use your big brain to figure that out – I'm sorry, you don't have a brain." Jinja said.

"That's hardly fair on me seeing as we're all hungry, cold and in need of shelter, Jin. So why – "

"Give us a break and quit bickering, mate. And you, princess, could shut that big mouth of yours!"

"Excuse me?"

"Dax is kinda right, Jinja." Chase said

"What the – Chase! Are you actually siding with him?"

"Maybe. Let's say -" He stopped dead. "Hey. You hear that rustling sound in the bushes?" They all listened and also heard a rustle.

"We must hide in the bushes, my tribe, away from what danger awaits us." Beyal whispered. They all hid in the nearest bush and waited to see what it was that was making a rustling sound. Not daring to make a sound, they watched and gasped as a girl their age staggered out of the bush opposite them. She looked weak, with waist-length curly ginger hair set loose, pale skin, brown eyes and an elbow-length denim jacket over a white tank top, black skinny jeans along with plain black ballerina pumps. She looked at her surroundings, then looked at the ground and saw the team's boot prints. Suspiciously and carefully, she took out a blue core, much to Chase's surprise.

"Phoenix. Launch!" And out came a majestic phoenix monsuno. "Search from above. I think there are people nearby." Phoenix flew up whilst the girl stared around her, finally resting her eyes on the bush the team were hiding, mouth set grinning. "I can see you and I know you're there. Come on out." She said in her British accent.

The five came out of the bush, defeated, but before anyone could say or do anything, Jinja stepped forward, defiant.

"What do you want?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, you know." She looked up at the sky, core in hand.

Phoenix. Return"

Chase couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. "Where and how did you get that core?" he blurted out.

"My mom gave it to me two months ago but I'm on the run now. What's it to you?"

"Lots. Sit down and tell us everything." Chase said rashly.

"I'd rather not. How can I even trust you? Why should I tell you anything when I barely even know you?" She had a point.

"Because you're the sixth of us." Said Beyal, who hadn't said a word for a long time. The girl looked shocked. The team stared at Beyal, confused.

"How do you know?"

"Sit down and tell us everything first, Red, starting with your name." Dax said. The girl was not impressed.

"My name is Rose, not Red."

"But it suits you ya know? Red hair. And roses are red too!" Dax adds. Rose grits her teeth and sits down,

"Dax, that's enough! Rose, tell us everything. Why you're on the run and all that."

"Before we get confused, I'm a water-girl, meaning I can do almost anything with water. I've run away from my single mother and I've got no siblings. My childhood wasn't happy. My mom didn't want me in the first place, so I was used as an experiment and slave. That's part of the reason why I ran. I don't know why I'm telling you all this!"

"Wait. Just who is your mum?" Dax asked. Rose looked down at her feet ashamed.

"Charlemagne. Head/Boss of S.T.O.R.M. She told me a bit about you guys." The air suddenly became awkward until Bren shouted: "What? How do we know we can trust her? For all we know, she could be a spy! And what's with Charlemagne telling her about us? What she knows could be false info! She's the daughter of Charlemagne!"

"Oh that's right. Think bad of me just because I'm some evil woman's daughter. I always get that."

"Yeah, but, as much as it pains me to say, Bren's right. How can we even trust her?" Jinja said.

"Because her core is blue and Dr Suno said not to trust or bring anyone on our team if their core isn't blue. She has a blue core so we must trust her. And also, she's the sixth of us." Beyal reasons.

"That's what Charlemagne once said to me. About being the sixth, I mean. But she never explained to me what it meant."

"Can someone kindly explain what the sixth is? I thought it was five people saving the world. Right, Beyal?" Chase asked.

"No, my friend. The prophecy states that there will be six people, not five. One member, meaning me, must lie and say five otherwise, we spend our time searching for the sixth member and not your father." Beyal explains.

"O…K." Jinja said awkwardly. Chase looked at Rose, then to her core. _If she is the sixth, and I'm taking Beyal's word for it, then there's only one thing left to do,_ Chase thought. "Welcome to Team Core-Tech, Rose!"

"Really?" Rose asked, face full of hope.

"Really. Just hope that the other four wont mind, do you?" They didn't. Jinja was happy there was another female on the team. Rose smiled and saw Dax smile and stare at her intensely. She looked away.

Night fell. It was freezing cold and teh team didn't have blankets. Rose's denim jacket turned out to be a stupid use.

"You really don't know the essentials, do you?" Rose asked, and with a flick of her hand, sleeping bags appeared, which everyone snuggled into gratefully.

"How -"

"I can do almost anything with water. I can't bring food though. Sorry. And I'm also sorry if the sleeping bags look like water. Trust me, they aren't though. I cant do much about appearance. Sorry again."

"Are you kidding? Who cares what they look like? This is probably the best thing I ever slept in!" Bren exclaimed.

"Yeah, no worries, Red." Said Dax, leaning against a tree. He was the only one who hadn't made a move towards his sleeping bag.

"Red?! Red?! Oh, you have so asked for this!" Rose's fist flew to Dax's face as a hard punch, but Dax, who knew he had provoked her and guessed this was coming, blocked the punch, turned their positions so Rose was against the tree and held her wrists tightly together.

"Did I make you mad by calling you 'Red'?" He teased. Jinja laughed out loud.

"You're not the only one this has happened to. Glad I'm not the only one with a nickname! Sorry, Rose. You're gonna have to get used to it." Dax let go of Rose's wrists. He smiled.

"Oooh! Little Daxie's in love with Rose already!" Bren cried, sitting up.

"What - That's not true!"

"I see it now. Dax, you show affection for Rose?" Beyal said teasingly.

"Shut it, Monkfish, or I'll shut it for you!"

"Guys! I think we should call it a night. I want to spend as much time as I can in this." Chase called from his sleeping bag.

"Yeah. Stop the teasing and listen to Lil' Suno. why dont you."

"It would be a miracle if they did!" Said Rose, already at her sleeping bag with a really faint pink glow at her cheeks. She walked to her sleeping bag and Dax walked to his. Rose snuggled in her bag.

"Night everyone." Jinja said.

**What do you think? I'll write more on Rose and plenty more on others. Please review!**


End file.
